


Full of Mysteries

by remiparker



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 8x03, Drabble, F/M, Missed Opportunity, Short, Tender Age tag, missing things, scenes that dont exist, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiparker/pseuds/remiparker
Summary: Hailey helps Jay with his nosebleed.
Kudos: 20





	Full of Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short tag I've been thinking about writing for 8x03 (but it's not connected to *that* scene). Reading a couple of Tumblr posts convinced me to follow through with this idea. Enjoy.

Jay winced after Truman's head caught his own - again - as he 'gently' pushed their suspect into the back of the waiting patrol car. Again. After shutting the door and pounding his fist on the hood, the vehicle sped away toward the 21st, leaving him and Hailey alone.

"Hey,"

Jay nodded at his partner as he walked back to his truck. "Hey,"

"Nice moves back there," said Hailey. "You play D-end for the Bears in a past life?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Jay replied as he fished for his keys. "Wide receiver, actually,"

"Hm. Had me fooled,"

Jay pulled on the handle of the door and turned to Hailey. "I'm just full of mysteries," Jay said as he absentmindedly wiped his nose.

Hailey pointed and asked. "Truman get you good?"

"What?" asked Jay with a puzzled look, then remembered the small trail of blood that insisted on running down his face. "Nah, I'm fine." He pulled his hand down his face, but the blood trail remained. He mumbled a curse as he searched for a napkin or dirty shirt.

"Here," Hailey walked around to the other side and climbed into the back. A few seconds later she reappeared with a towel. "Use this."

"Thanks," said Jay as he accepted the item and used it to clean his face.

"No problem," said Hailey as she hopped into the truck.

X

They had just finished talking to Truman when Jay felt something drip from his nose as they walked down the hall. He brought his hand up and drew it away, noticing a smear of blood on the back.

"...scared. Jay? Jay, are you listening t-" Hailey stepped in front of her partner and tried to get a better look at what he was trying to hide. "Jay-"

"I'm fine," Jay replied as he changed course and headed for the locker room. He grabbed a paper towel on the way to his locker and pulled out a small first-aid kit from the top shelf with his free hand. It was similar to the one he carried as a Ranger, with a few modifications for working for the police, not the military. However small the injury actually was compared to ones he's suffered over his career, he could not gather the supplies he needed without bleeding all over the floor. He cursed. "Hailey?"

His partner stepped into view. "Need some help?"

Jay sighed. "A little,"

"Sure," Hailey chuckled. "Take a seat."

While Jay held a towel to his face, Hailey grabbed a trashcan and a wad of paper towels for the other detective. She also gathered some supplies from her own locker: a few cotton balls, some Q-Tips and a pair of gloves, just in case she needed to step in.

"You do this often?" asked Jay as he watched Hailey roll half a cotton ball around the tip of a cotton swab.

"Once or twice," she replied. "Got bloody noses often as a kid. Still do sometimes,"

"Really? I did not know that,"

Hailey offered him the MacGyvered item. "'I'm just full of mysteries,'" she mocked, calling back to their earlier conversation.

She made a few more cotton swab hybrids and instructed Jay on how to stop the nose bleed without tilting his head back - a common mistake that would only lead to a mouthful of blood and a copper taste that would linger for days.

"There, you've got it,"

Jay was at a sink now, cleaning up the mess he, via Truman, made. "And I didn't even need to call Will,"

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that," said Hailey. "Knowing his older brother can handle a small nosebleed,"

"I had some help," he said as he looked at his partner through the mirror.

Hailey punched Jay's shoulder as she passed. It was a love tap more than anything else, but the unspoken words were there all the same.

_I'll always have your back._


End file.
